


Reading between the lines

by Plastic_Mind



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: Collection of short stories.Marked "completed" as all of them are stand-alones.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not a native speaker. Feel free to correct.

It's the way Credence touches things that makes Percival feel the world coming alive again. After Grindelwald all was death and numbness and ever lingering taste of ash on the tongue. Credence changes it. The way he touches his own wand for the first time or the book spines in Percival's library. The way he holds the cup of steaming tea or the new woolen scarf. The way he brushes walls of Graves's house from time to time or the dark wood of the furniture just passing by. Like all of them are living creatures, breathing, feeling. Like Credence is talking with them trough his magic, wordlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

Their scars match each other's. Ones on Credences hands and back and ones left inside Percival's mind after Grindelwald. Match them that specific way — like a broken mirror catches the light and cuts it into thousand flickers. Like the two of them breathe the light through each other's scars as much as bleed darkness through them. Like scars presume the sheer life of their agonising souls breaking through hollow human body forms. Escaping. Searching. Knowing... Not made each other's halves in heaven, but cut and bent in hell. Just a perfect match.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's not your fault," says Newt, meaning — for being an Obscurus. "It's not your fault," says Tina, meaning — for destroying the city."It's not your fault," says Queenie, meaning — for senator Shaw's and Mary Lou's death. No matter how much Credence wants to believe them, he knows better. It is his fault for not being a stronger, a wiser, a better one.

The moment Mr. Graves, the man who Credence never knew before Grindelwald took his appearence, meets him for the first time, Credence is left speechless. "I'm sorry," the real Percival Graves says, his voice firm and stable. "You are sorry," the knuckles of his right hand are white from the strength with which he leans on the walking stick to even stay straight. "Let's stop at this. And do something — to kick that bastard's ass." It's that time that Credence finds the heart to believe. To believe that he still has the right to become that better someone.


	4. Chapter 4

It were not movements or mannerisms, not expressions on Graves's face or stillnes in his eyes that hold the greatest difference. On the surface all these were the same. The change was where shades were lying. But the touch, the feeling of it, was the most unsettling and truthfull thing ever.

Where once was numbness and hollowness now is warmness and affection. Where Grindelwald's magic was taking away the pain and the marks on his skin, the real Graves's magic is taking away the pain and the scars that run throughout Credence's soul. Where one was showing Credence how to hide his ugliness under the clean skin, the other is showing him how to break free from the prison of Mary Lou's hatred and cruelty. His need to punish the world for all the injustice morphed into something new — the desire to mend this world bit by bit. And for all Credence know, he has the power to do it. He feels it. Every time Percival touches his old scars.


End file.
